


Lies

by Augustus



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-20
Updated: 2001-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person Smiffy’s lying to is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Not as such – but it’ll make a lot more sense if you’ve seen “A Gathering Storm”

He don’t believe me. Yeah, I know there’re some folks at this station who’d probably claim that as some kind of divine justice, but I don’t hold with all that rubbish. Fate’s just an excuse used by people too weak to stand up for their own actions. Besides, they’re all wrong anyway. I’m no racist. I’m just doing my job. Chandler can think what he bleedin’ well wants. What does he know? He’s been here five minutes and he already thinks he can read my mind. Racist, huh? Then why the hell’s my best mate a Jew? Answer me that. Even if he _don’t_ believe me. He’s still a Jew, right? I couldn’t give a damn about Chandler’s opinions, but I guess I thought Nick would be different. Stupid of me. Should’ve known he’d be too busy spouting his politically-correct, moralistic bullshit at me to listen when I’m trying to tell the truth. Ain’t the first time we’ve disagreed, but it’s sure as hell the first time he’s looked at me like _that_. As though I’m as bad as their lot. Waving bleedin’ swastikas around as though we’re still in the forties. Thought he knew better, y’know? Probably thinks they’re all lies, the things I’ve said to him when we’re off duty and all. They’re not. If I was a racist then why the hell would I be hanging around him, huh? Stupid prat probably thinks I was doing it for a joke or something. As though I’ve got nothing better to do with my time. Not like I _have_ to spend time with him. Better things to do. Like clearing my name, for starters. This place is hell when they’ve all got it in for me. Even him. Not that I care. ‘Course not. Don’t miss him being around neither. If he wants to believe the stuff they’re saying about me then that’s his business. But I reckon that makes _him_ the liar, not me. ‘Cause I thought he actually gave a damn. Guess not.

 

****

**20th October 2001**


End file.
